Strong Will
by Sei ann
Summary: Assassins are people who are known better known as killers, murderers that show no mercy to their targets. They are people who are trained to kill without hesitance, some better than others, others struggle just to survive. Rarely few people are born to kill, so what happens when two equally cold hearted killers cross paths. Will love bloom or will the past continue to blind them?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Assassins better known as S.A, led by a woman known as Tsunade a big breasted woman with a huge temper problem, considered a genius mostly in the medical field, known for her inhuman strength that surpasses that of 10 males combined.

Midnight Killers better known as M.K, led by Jiraiya a perverted director which was considered a genius along with Tsunade in their earlier years. Carefree at most times but deadly on the field when the situation demands it; possess a high intellect hidden by his happy go lucky character.

Both are the world's leading agencies in assassinations and a top secret organization that put the government to shame. Two agencies and a mission, that requires their most cold hearted agents to work together to save them all from danger.

A woman wearing an assassin uniform that consisted of a black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black spandex shorts that were above her knees and over it was a black mini shirt, were stained in her target's blood.

Normally she would have made this a clean kill but the target stubbornly struggled to get away. That's when she decided to have some fun she unsheathed her katana, and effortlessly sliced her target's head off along with the arms and legs. She ignored the desperate pleading and calls for help that echoed through the room, the bribes and curses that came after when no one responded to the pitiful cries for help.

She usually saves her targets from these useless actions, by finishing them off before they even get the chance to. Her long pink hair that flowed through the wind, her cold emerald eyes that held no trace of emotions shined from the moonlight. She quickly retreated to the window, and jumped off disappearing in the night sky.

Her name is Haruno Sakura probably one of the most beautiful and deadly women you'll ever hope to see, the number one assassin at S.A.

"Mission Completed" with that said the pink haired killer, disappeared without a trace.

Meanwhile back at H.Q, three girls were trying to contain their rapidly twitching eyes, the big chested blond director only sighed at this. "What do you mean we have to work with M.K Tsunade-sama?!" a blond haired girl demanded. Ino Yamanaka one of the top agents of S.A known for her extensive knowledge of human psychology "I'll explain it all when Sakura arrives alright" spat an annoyed Tsunade."Explain what?" the said girl appeared on cue through the double doors, a curious look dawned her porcelain face.

"Follow me" Tsunade ordered standing up from her chair outside her office the numerous agents bowed and gave their greetings as they passed by, the blonde woman lead them to one of the building's Conference room. The room was fairly large, it consisted of a large black conference table; with black office chairs to match, and also a custom cabinetry to hide the two large plasma screen TV's. Also the room has been equipped with hidden microphones at the table console and the ceilings, nothing but the best.

Tsunade sat on the head chair which had a white laptop positioned in front of her; Sakura seated herself on her right with Ino beside her. While Tenten and Hinata on her left.

"As you may have already known many agents from S.A and as well as M.K are gradually being killed" Tsunade stated, everyone nodded in response.

"Both Agencies are alarmed and have come to a decision that individual action will only lead to less success in solving the problem at hand, so we are combining both agencies top agents to find and assassinate who is responsible."

Tsunade started to type on her laptop, and pictures of the murdered agents appeared on the Flat screen. The girls gave their full attention to the screen as the less than pleasant images started to appear.

"Whoever they were, certainly didn't want to lead any clues to who they are- Judging by the way they were killed the weapons used must of consisted poison." Sakura said, analyzing the picture in every aspect possible.

Everyone turned their attention to the pink haired assassin; Tsunade raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow "How can you tell Sakura?" she questioned.

"If you look closely at the neck a large cut can be seen, and this is also where the skin started to show a purple like substance residing inside the body-I suspect that either some kind of poison or deadly substance must have been the main cause of the agent's death prior to the injuries they have sustained, whoever did this tried to hide it by inflicting a number of wounds on the body." Sakura informed without any hint of doubt.

Everyone stared in awe at Sakura's discovery; Sakura just remained emotionless waiting for the director's orders. "So i see good work Sakura I will inform M.K immediately, but right now you will need to be informed on who your partners will be" Tsunade resumed to type on her computer.

"Partners?!" Ino and Tenten yelled in union, Hinata looked worried, Sakura just focused on the screen without a care.

"Yes, let's start with Sakura's partner shall we" A picture of a very Handsome young man appeared on the screen. He had spiky black hair with a blue tint, his features as many would probably describe as god-like. Ino and Hinata blushed while Tenten rolled her eyes at them; Sakura remained emotionless but admitted that he was indeed good looking in her mind.

"Wow! Sakura your partner is H-O-T; if every agent in M.K looked like him I'll gladly work with them." Ino squealed.

Tsunade coughed "As I was saying his name is Uchiha Sasuke, Age: 21 years old, Height: 178cm. Black belt in karate and Tae kwon do and also Judo. Incredible swordsman has incredible speed and dexterity and moreover never once has he failed a mission. He is the number one agent in M.K also called a genius by his outstanding skills and intelligence." The directress explained.

Sakura smirked _"Impressive" _of course she won't be in awe or anything unless she sees it for herself. "Next is Hinata's Partner" then a picture of a blond haired guy appeared. Ino's excited face dropped, Hinata just blushed madly at her new partner.

"Uzumaki Naruto Age: 21, Height: 176cm. Specializes in speed and long ranged attacks, one of the best fighters in M.K" the boy with unusual whiskers on both sides of his face grinned at them from the picture unlike the one before.

"Next is Ino's Partner" Ino waited excitedly for the picture of her partner "_Please be Hot..Please Be Hot.."_ Then a picture of a guy with brown hair with a Lazy looking expression appeared. Ino dramatically fell out of her seat, Tenten and Hinata tried to hide their laughter; Sakura just raised an eyebrow looking at his description.

"Nara Shikamaru Age: 21, Height: 177cm. Number one Strategist in the M.K, and skilled in hand to hand combat, has an IQ over 200."

"Oh..Well at least his smart" Ino said, cheering herself up.

"Last is Tenten's Partner" a good looking person with long black hair and white eyes similar to Hinata's appeared.

"Hyuuga Neji is Hinata's cousin, Age: 21, Height: 178cm. Specializes in Weaponry, also skilled in hand to hand combat, black belt in aikido and karate. He is considered the genius of the Hyuuga clan."

"Hmm..Hinata your cousin is pretty cute" Tenten said with slightly blushing "Wow...Never thought I'd see the day when Tenten would have a crush on anyone, looks like this mission is going to be fun" Ino mocked grinning evilly at Tenten, who just glared at Ino.

"Just to remind you that this is a dangerous mission and not a match making game alright" Tsunade said coldly, clearly not fond of how Ino used the term fun with this mission.

"Hai" the three nodded minus Sakura, because Tsunade knew Sakura had complete control over herself unlike her friends or so called colleagues.

"You will all report to M.K tomorrow at 12, DISMISSED" As Tsunade said, which everyone nodded and left except for Sakura, which was stopped by Tsunade calling out to her.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned "Sakura would you mind doing a small mission at tomorrow at 6 am" Tsunade smirked.

"Not at all Tsunade, I was just about to ask for one anyway" Sakura replied with her own smirk "Good, I'll send you the info tomorrow now go get some rest "Tsunade smiled at her Number one Assassin knowing she'll accept the mission, as always.

"Hai" Sakura replied, walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

A raven haired man groaned as he finally picked up his phone "What!" he spat out angrily, Uchiha Sasuke was definitely not a morning person.

"_Teme where the hell are you?"_ a familiar voiced yelled through the phone.

"At my house sleeping you DOBE!" Sasuke replied turning over to rub his sore temples, the idiot was really asking for a beating so early in the morning.

"_Get your ass over here now! Did you forget those agents from S.A are in coming today." _

"Fine_!" _growled Sasuke and ended the call.

He reluctantly got off the bed and walked in the bathroom for a quick shower, when he was done he dressed himself in a white shirt and black pants, with black Nike shoes. Then went downstairs and walked into the dining room.

"Good Morning Young Master, did you sleep well?" asked Albert a loyal servant of Sasuke. Albert has raised Sasuke ever since his parents died; he never left Sasuke since then.

"Yes, thank you Albert" Sasuke replied politely eating his breakfast quickly. "Your car has been filled with gas Young Master, will there be anything else?" Albert bowed.

"No thank you Albert, I'll be going now"

"Be careful Young Master" Albert reminded, slightly worried. Sasuke nodded and headed out the door to the garage.

No sooner did the Uchiha arrive at HQ driving his Black Bugatti Veyron, as he walked inside women were already swooning over him as he walked past them. The young Uchiha just ignored them like he always does, and their annoying attempts to get him to notice them. Sasuke Uchiha the most cold hearted killer in M.K , never once fell in love with anyone, and never once planned to.

"Teme, you're late!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his best friend. Sasuke rolled his eyes irritably "Hn"

"Teme you!-never mind Jiraiya wants us at the conference room" Naruto mumbled angrily "Let's go Dobe" Sasuke said knowing this was sure to piss Naruto off, which it did.

On the way to the Conference room Naruto wouldn't shut up blabbering about things he didn't really care about, luckily the Uchiha boy was so used to tuning out the noise that was coming out of the blonde's mouth. As they entered the room Jiraiya, Shikamaru and Neji were already seated waiting for them.

"Finally we can start, both of you take a seat" Jiraiya said typing on his laptop "You two are so troublesome" Shikamaru said, although he was relieved that Jiraiya finally stopped talking about how women were this and that when the two arrived..

"Shut up! It's Teme's fault" Naruto argued earning him a smack in the head by none other than the Uchiha himself.

"Ouch..What the fu.."Naruto rose from his seat, clenching his fist in the air "Alright that's enough! Let's start" Jiraiya said, his voice slightly rose from impatience.

When everyone was now seated, Jiraiya cleared his throat before speaking" You all already know how many agents are being hunted and killed these past few months, and how it obviously cannot continue on any longer- so that's why the four of you will work together with S.A agents in finding out the purpose for these murders and kill whoever is the culprit behind all of this" Jiraiya explained, showing his disgust at the gruesome crime that was currently still being committed.

The boys held no arguments whatsoever; even if the two organizations didn't get along with each other, in times of crisis you'll need all the help you can get.

"So Naruto's partner will be" A picture of a girl with white eyes like Neji's appeared "Whoa..She's cute!" Naruto commented, unfortunately for him he was seated right next to the Hyuuga who glared and punched Naruto straight in the face causing made him fall off his chair.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!" Naruto screamed, rubbing his now swollen face "That's my cousin you bastard!" Neji retorted; the blonde agent went into a silent shock that was clearly evident in his face. Even if it was obvious the two were related if not by appearances sake, by the name that was displayed on the screen.

Jiraiya coughed regaining their attention once again "Hyuuga Hinata, Age: 21, Height: 159cm. Specialized in Hand to hand combat, and weaponry."

"Next is Yamanaka Ino" A girl with long blonde hair with a side bang covering one of her eyes appeared on the screen. "Age: 21, Height: in long ranged attacks, black belt in karate; Shikamaru's Partner"

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag" he muttered, looking bored to death "Next is Tenten who will be Neji's Partner" A picture of a girl with brown hair with two buns on the side appeared. "Age: 21, Height: 162cm. Number one agent in S.A who specializes in weaponry, black belt in Kung Fu"

"Last but certainly not the least is Sasuke's Partner, Haruno Sakura" Then a picture of a pink headed girl appeared, a face that would be strangely similar to an angel if not for the frown and clear distain that marred her face. Besides that would be her noticeably fair skin and emerald eyes, that seemed to alternate between light and dark at any given minute.

"Age: 21, Height: 162cm. Number one Agent in S.A, black belt in Tae kwon do, Judo, Jujutsu. Haruno Sakura is also their stealthiest agent; most of her kills are silent and clean"

Jiraiya grinned mischievously "She seems fit for you Sasuke" he stated.

Naruto was gawking at the pinkette slightly envious and upset that a girl could be so deadly, even with a face like that. Sasuke however wasn't affected in the least, he was never one to judge people by their looks "We'll, this should be interesting" he scoffed.

"_Who has pink hair?"_ he laughed humourlessly in his mind.

"Aa, especially since your partner is so fine, right teme" Naruto mocked, which made the Uchiha smirk "We'll see how she check's out on the field dobe"

Jiraiya stood up and clapped his hands together "Alright they should be here soon, why don't we go downstairs to meet them" he said excitement in his voice, which everyone knew why "PERVERT" they all thought before following him.

They were all seated on the black couches downstairs leisurely waiting for the agents from S.A to arrive, Shikamaru was snoring loudly, and Naruto was complaining that he was getting hungry while Neji and Sasuke were talking, and Jiraiya was shamelessly hitting on the dark haired receptionist.

Naruto suddenly got up from his seat, diverting everyone's attention"What the fuck is taking them so long?!" he complained, loud enough for everyone in the lobby to hear.

"Geez..You woke me up for that..(Yawn)Their probably doing their makeup etc.."Shikamaru said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Naruto you know how women are, when it comes to men" Jiraiya smiled knowingly, slyly putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Eh..."Naruto turned to him utterly confused, scratching the back of his head.

"Jiraiya you know Naruto's never been on a date right? How would he know that" Sasuke explained, mocking the oblivious blonde.

Everyone agreed, Naruto still confused as ever looked at all of them scratching his head even more ,Jiraiya who immediately turned sympathetic just patted Naruto's back pitying the poor boy. "I'm so sorry..Naruto" Jiraiya said in a sad tone almost as if someone had died and he was giving his condolence.

"What are you..." Naruto was cut off by three unknown girls who just walked in. The guys each focused on their partners, minus Sasuke because his partner was not present. Jiraiya smiled warmly at them "Welcome Agents, I'm sure you have already been brief on who your partners will be"

The three girls just nodded, exchanging glances at their partners. Ino was the first to speak "Hi! I'm Ino" she extended a hand to her partner, who just lazily shook her hand with a nod "Shikamaru, nice to meet you" he greeted still looking sleepy.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Hinata-chan" Naruto grabbed the unsuspecting girl's hand shaking it with youthful enthusiasm, Hinata blushed madly "Ni..nice to..meet..you ..to Naruto-san" she said, shuddering like crazy."Hello Neji -nii san" Hinata politely bowed at her cousin who glared at Naruto for being too friendly.

"Hello Hinata" Neji turned to her, with an acknowledging nod. "Hey there! I'm Tenten your partner, as you might already know" Tenten greeted at her impassive partner "Neji, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Neji said respectfully, which unusually made Tenten unusually blush a little.

"Well how rude of me not to introduce myself, I am Jiraiya head of M.K- Nice to meet you beautiful ladies" Jiraiya flashed his winning smile proudly, which made the guys roll their eyes at their director's behaviour. The girls nodded and smiled trying their absolute best to keep their manners, even if they were slightly disgusted.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but my partner is not present" Sasuke said, slightly pissed. "Oh... Where's Haruno Sakura?" Jiraiya questioned who just realized she was missing.

The girls exchange knowing glances "Um...we don't really know...i thought she would be here before us actually" Ino shrugged apologetically.

"I'll call her right now" Tenten said, taking out her cell phone from her pocket. The guys looked confused for a moment; until they heard Tenten speaking to her phone rather loudly which everyone keenly listened to.

"Sakura, where are you!..Where already here at M.K" Tenten said in attempted whisper.

"_I'll be there soon..I just finished a mini mission"_

"What! You took a mission..today of all days..Geez Sakura" the bun haired agent said incredulous.

"_Don't worry about it, I'll be there in a few minutes" _before Tenten could say anything else, the call ended. Tenten sighed and turned around to see the crowd of agents staring at her "Ah..Sakura just finished a mini mission and is on her way now" Tenten said sheepishly.

"She... took a mission now...of all the times" Ino said slowly, careful that she might have heard wrong "You know Sakura-chan , she's busy at times" Hinata said, in a low audible voice but loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Jiraiya grinned devilishly, glancing at Sasuke "Really, she sounds just like Sasuke here" which cause the raven headed man to glare at him. Neji and Shikamaru silently agreed, Naruto laughed "Yup..sounds like Teme to me!" Sasuke transferred his glare to Naruto, who gulped and move away cautiously.

"Then I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura will definitely get along great, right?" Jiraiya said; amusement visible on his face.

"Jiraiya you.." Sasuke's threat was cut off, by Hinata. "Sakura's here" everyone to turn their attention to the automatic doors sliding open.

All the people in the agency were in awe for the time being, as soon as they saw the pink haired woman enter. She wore a black tank top over it a button closure front cardigan cut long with see through design with dual front pockets, and simple black Jeans and black converse.

It was either the pink hair that caught their attention or the way she carried herself.

She walked inside as graceful as a model on a runway, her long pink hair flowing behind the back of her neck, her face which was void of emotion showed off her fair skin. She calmly walked towards the group of S.A and M.K agents staring at her "Sorry I'm late" Sakura bowed.

She turned to the guys mostly at Naruto who seem to be in a daze; she turned her head slightly in confusion, and then looked at her partner. Sasuke did nothing but nod acknowledging her presence.

Sakura on the other hand just stared at her partner _"So this is Uchiha Sasuke..He's definitely god like, I'll give him that"_

"Sasuke Uchiha" he extended a hand, which Sakura took lightly shaking it. "Haruno Sakura, I look forward to working with you Uchiha-san" both Sakura and Sasuke smirked "As do i Haruno-san, call me Sasuke"

Everyone's eyes visibly grew as they stared in shock at the number one agents of S.A and M.A. "Alright, I should also return the courtesy then, please call me Sakura" the Haruno girl returned to her emotionless stare, as did the Uchiha.

"Ahem.." Everyone turned to Jiraiya who seemed to be rather amused with what he was seeing. "I am Jiraiya, head of M.K pleasure to meet you Haruno Sakura" Sakura nodded in response. "Since everyone is now present, I don't mean to be rude but we have a rule here in M.A to test your abilities girls."

"Hai" the girls said in union, that kind of rule was very reasonable in this kind of work. "Let's all head to the simulation room then." Jiraiya turned and motioned for everyone to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

"This simulation room is specially designed for our M.K agents only, but we'll make an exception this once" Jiraiya began "Before we start, I must warn you girls that this simulation room is exceptionally similar to whatever you may encounter on the field-_probably even more_." Glancing at the smirks the guys were giving him, which almost made him snicker.

The room was a pure glass panel room made from special individual microchip technology encased in unbreakable glass lined with motion sensitive floor panels on the tiled metal floor, with a one way bullet proof glass window for those outside the room. The high end technology control panel that was built outside the room made it nearly impossible for anyone to operate it without successfully getting pass the dozens of encrypted security codes and firewalls .

"So who will be first among you lovely Ladies?" he asked with a suggestive smile, looking at each girl carefully. Hinata and Ino both looked worried, Tenten looked questionably, while Sakura just looked unimpressed, no fear or worry in her eyes. Which made Jiraiya more interested in Tsunade's top agent mentally recalling her not so average stats that could _**almost**_ be a match for his top agent, the mere thought itself was most entertaining.

"Hmm..how about you Sakura, I'm interested to see your fighting skills- unless you're afraid, I completely understand." Jiraiya coldly remarked, clearly provoking the pink headed agent.

"He shouldn't have done that" Ino whispered to Tenten, who smiled knowingly. The guys noticed this and had to wonder what that smile meant.

Sakura's blank face twisted into a confident smirk of her own, reaching her hands up she started to slowly unbutton her cardigan; Jiraiya's eyes immediately turned big as plates. The guys had their own reactions to the bold action of the pink haired agent, Naruto's tanned face turned a bright crimson and was currently having a nosebleed, Shikamaru and Neji had a tint of pink staining their cheeks, Sasuke only went wide eyed for a split second before regaining his composure, in record time.

Everyone watched as Sakura set aside her cardigan which left her in her black tank top, and then proceeded walking inside the simulation room. When Jiraiya finally snapped out of his daze he calmly moved to the control panel and started tapping on the touch screen panel with remarkable speed "Begin" he announced into the microphone, as they all took a seat.

The simulation room morphed into a grand ballroom decorated in a modern sophisticated style with beige and gold all around. Sakura didn't bother admiring the decorum and just stood there patiently alert with a hand on her hip. Then out of nowhere three bulky males clad in black suites and masquerade masks appeared behind her, Sakura instinctively dodge their attacks before doing a front flip and executing a perfect crescent kick to her attackers making them stagger a few inches taking this chance she grabbed one of them over her shoulders and shifted his weight to throw him at the other two, once the three collided with each other they all fell to the ground and disappeared.

Not long after that the sound of high heel shoes alerted Sakura of another attack, just in time she avoided a dangerous slash from a blonde girl in a mask and red dress that came charging at her with a double blade knife in hand. Quickly Sakura latched her stone grip the girl's wrist gripping it even tighter that she let out a painful scream; effortlessly she twisted her wrist and stabbed her straight to the heart with her own wrist holding her knife. The girl fell down lifelessly on the polished floor bleeding profusely Sakura yanked her hand away and stepped back as the girl disappeared.

She turn back to walk away when she was suddenly faced by someone wearing a goalie mask who was swinging a chainsaw violently, this made Sakura knit her brows together _"Are they joking...since when does an enemy like this appear in the field! This isn't the movies dammit" _she let out a heavy sigh and placed a hand to her forehead.

Everyone watching the fight sweat dropped as the uncalled goalie came to view "What is that?!" Ino, Tenten and Naruto screamed simultaneously. They all turned to Jiraiya who just shrugged and resumed watching the fight. The goalie lunged at Sakura attempting to drive the weapon inside her body, Sakura quickly jumped out of the way and clenched her fist tightly and threw a staggering right hook that connected to her opponents jaw, snapping her enemy's head back with the force of the blow. Then roundhouse kicked him making him hit the wall with a loud crack before disappearing.

"What's next?" Sakura asked nonchalantly running a hand through her long hair before walking away, it wasn't long before she heard footsteps coming her way once again. She immediately scanned the area for her next opponent; the first is very tall muscular black guy and behind him were three more who were equally large.

"_Great.."_ she thought sarcastically. She threw various punches and kicks at them and in an instant they were all lying on the ground disappearing like the others. This pattern kept on going, enemies showing from nowhere and Sakura taking them down with a poker face.

Naruto had admiration in his eyes for the pinkette "Whoa.. She is good! Remind me never to get her mad" he exclaimed jokingly. "She may be even better than Sasuke-Teme here!" Naruto shouted mocking the raven headed assassin "Don't count on it, Dobe" Sasuke replied keeping his eyes on the ongoing fight. Everyone now had the same thought running through their minds about the two number one agents.

"Although, I must admit that I'm also curious to see just who is better Sasuke or Sakura?" Jiraiya teased, rolling around in his chair to face them with a sinister grin.

Just as Sasuke was about to say something, Sakura came out from the simulation room-unhurt but panting. Everyone switched their stares from her and Sasuke thinking about who really is better than the other, which made both assassins look at them suspiciously.

"_**What?"**_ both asked annoyed at the stares everyone was giving them. "Nothing...just wondering who's the better assassin" Naruto said innocently blowing a smooth whistle.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Naruto's blunt answer before turning to Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto. "_Who's better huh...typical they want to compare us- but I have to admit I do want to fight with him.. So why not find out exactly who is the better assassin"_

Sasuke stopped glaring at Naruto as he felt someone staring at him, he saw the pinkette who was facing him with a slight grin but looked like she was deep in thought probably considering the idiot's offer. Sasuke gave a smug grin "_This may not be a bad idea"_

"**Why don't we find out"** both agreed, everyone stared at the two who were staring at each other with unmatchable smirks and engulfed by a strong competitive aura. "Alright! Sasuke-teme Vs Sakura-chan" Naruto declared, punching a fist in the air. "Then let's move to the Training room" Jiraiya ushered joining Naruto.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said getting up from his seat, Neji sighed. "Awesome! Now things are getting good" Tenten said, Ino agreed getting up from her seat."I h..hope..Sakura-san..doesn't..get..hurt" Hinata said, worry in her eyes.

"C'mon Hinata, you know Sakura won't get hurt that easily" Ino assured her, patting her shoulder lightly. Sasuke and Sakura quietly walked side by side to the training room, their aura clearly wasn't meant to be challenged. "Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you, we wouldn't want your pretty face to get hurt would we?" Sasuke said with a smug smile waiting for Sakura's reaction._"Cocky bastard..." _Sakura just smiled at him for the first time this week, Sasuke was a bit taken back since she didn't even glare at him or even a comeback."Thank you for your consideration Uchiha-san" she said lightly bowing at him innocently.

Sasuke definitely wasn't expecting that but smirked either way. And didn't say anything else on their way to the training room, of course being Sasuke he wasn't nervous at all on the contrary he was very confident about his strength. But he would never underestimate his opponents especially this one, he never was once beaten by anyone in a fight, and he certainly would not start now. Uchiha Sasuke did not like to lose, and he never has.

Sakura knew better than to let her anger get the better of her, she always kept her cool in every situation especially like this one. This Sasuke Uchiha will eat his words as did everyone who tried to fight her to prove they were better _"I admire your confidence Uchiha, let's just see how confident you will be after I wipe your face to the ground"_ Haruno Sakura also did not like to lose, and prides herself that she never will.

"**I WON'T LOSE" both declared in their minds.**


End file.
